Untitled
by Breathing January
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head forever ago. This is an AU. I own nothing except Zaya Glass and her mother. Drarry if you squint - just in the last chapter, basically.. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Til the World Starts Turning

She picks up the box of crayons off the tiny table and throws them at him, hitting him square in the forehead. His jaw drops at the shock and tears well up in his eyes. He picks up the box, opens it and starts to break each crayon in half. Her hair slowly turns red, and her face flushes pink with anger. Shes disgusted.

"Mommy!" she screeches as loud as she can, her high voice cracking slightly. A second later, the back door slams open, and a blonde, tall, thin woman, about 26 years old, comes running through the garden to where the two four year olds are. When she reached them, she glanced between her seething daughter, Zaya Glass and her daughters smug enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Zaya, honey, what happened?" Zaya's mother's hair began to fade to a grey-tinted blue, due to worry.

"H - He d- " the little girl stuttered, and pointed a trembling finger at Draco "I hate him! I want to go home!" She shrieked.

"Okay, okay." her mother laughed nervously and bent down to pick up the little girl with blood red hair and rosy red cheeks and then told Draco he should probably come inside. The little boy nodded, a small smile on his face and started walking ahead of Zaya and her mother with a stride a four year old should not posses yet.

"Mommy?" he said quietly when they got inside, poking his head around the door frame into the sitting room. A young woman with corn silk blonde hair, and calming blue eyes peered over and smiled softly at her son; "Hello, sweetie." she cooed.

"Zaya and Alice are leaving now." he squeaked proudly and walked over to his mother, away from Zaya.

"Oh?" Narcissa looked at Alice and raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Zaya and Draco got into a fight." she answered, exasperated.

"Again? You've only been here for a half and hour." Narcissa's eyes widened slightly. Smiling apologetically, Alice tightened her arms around Zaya and walked away, making her way to the edge of the wards around the Malfoy Manor so she could apparate home.


	2. Til the Stars Start Twinkling

Golden orbs floated above the well-kept garden, casting a warm glow on the beautiful flower and plants. Laughter was heard, along with the murmur of too many voices speaking at once. Her silver hair stood out from the crowd, even though she's shorter then mostly everyone attending this event. Her emerald green dress complemented her porcelain skin and her ice blue eyes filled with boredom. She looked up at her mother when her name was called;

"Why don't you go play with Daphne and Pansy, Zaya? Have fun at your party! You're seven!" Alice exclaimed.

Zaya shrugged her boney shoulders and walked away without a word. She weaved through the legs of the adults and as she was nearing Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy ran up to her, grabbed her elbow and dragged her away to an isolated area of the Glass Gardens.

"What to do you want?" she spat when they ended up in the middle of a quiet corner, surrounded with rose bushes. Draco raised a single blonde eyebrow, much in the same fashion o his mother, and said, "I wanted to give you your present." and then he handed her a small, thin box that she didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh." she hesitantly took the box "Thanks.." it didn't sound sincere enough, which made Draco frown slightly.

"Well, go on! Open it!" he insisted, proud of what he got her. He had chosen the gift himself but Narcissa paid for it.

Zaya, raising an eyebrow, slowly lifted the lid off the box. The diamonds and emeralds sparkled under the pale blue moonlight. Zaya beamed. A small, but reasonably sized diamond was attached to a silver chain with an thin emerald chain woven through it. It was the necklace Zaya had wanted for months. Her high voice squeaked out a million thanks, and she hugged Draco as tight as her little arms would let her. When Zaya let go of him, she put on the necklace. Draco watched her clip it around her neck and mumbled out that it really is a pretty necklace. She grins so hard that it looks like her face will break in half. And she kisses him, grabs his face gently and places a quick kiss on his red lips. "Thank you so much." she mumbled again and before he got a chance to reply, she grabs his hand and drags him back to her seventh birthday party.

It was June 12th.


	3. Til the Sun Starts Burning

"Alice?" he calls out when he opens the door to Glass Manor. His voice reverberates off the worn stone and stained glass windows and the marble floors and stairs. It lingered in the wasted air for a moment before a loud bang broke the stark silence.

"Is there something you need from my mother, Draco?" her voice reached his ears and he glanced around, wondering where the voice came from. The only scene meeting his eyes is of still furniture, and curious portraits; the shimmering marbles floors in the fire light of the torches on the walls but that was it. Draco always hated it when Zaya did this to him, spoke without showing herself. She does this to him because she knows that he hates it, but he can't stay mad at her anymore.

"Zaya? Stop that, won't you? I'm not in the mood."

"Fine." came the detached voice and a sigh was heard as Zaya stepped onto the large stair case in front of the doors Draco had walked through. Her pin straight silver hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, only accenting her high cheek bones and pointed features more. Her tank top was a little bit to small, therefore revealing her stomach a bit, but that may have something to do with her skinny jeans that were cut low at the waist. "What's bothering you?" she asked. The words hitched in Draco's throat and she raised an eyebrow at the distraught look on his face, but tiptoed down the stairs and made her way up to him anyways. She's taller then him now, just by a few inches.

When he remember why he came over, to talk to Alice because he really needs a parental figure right now, he forgot about everything else.

"Is your mother home?" he asked quietly.

"No." Zaya answered, "What's wrong?

"My mother.." his voice trailed off.

She impatiently waved a hand in front of his face, and he quickly spat out the rest of the words, "She's in the hospital."

"Oh." Zaya's face dropped, and she pulled Draco into a hug, "I'm sorry,That's awful. What happened?"

He hugged back and mumbled, "Father got upset with her. She's in a coma. Can you just help me get my mind off it?"

Zaya pulled away, absently made a gesture with her hand and murmured, "Yes, yes, of course." She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. He sat at the large dinner table and watched as Zaya moved around the kitchen, preparing tea. She has a glide in her step that almost makes it seem like she's suppressing the urge to start dancing to a melody only she can hear. Once the tea was ready, she placed a cup in front of Draco and asked; "So, have you decided whether you want to go to Hogwarts or Durmstrang next year?"

"I've no choice but to go to Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw." He mused and wrapped his cold fingers around the warm mug.

"Ravenclaw?" I expected Slytherin." she blinked in surprise.

"I wanted to be in Slytherin at first, but... I changed my mind. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Actually, I'll be attending Beauxbatons.

Draco said nothing, just raised his eyebrows and drank his tea, greeting the silence that he created happily.


	4. Til the Grass Turns Green

Zaya got her letter from Beauxbatons two days before her eleventh birthday. The first person she told was Draco. Not even her own mother knew before Draco did; partially because her mother wasn't home when the owl flew through her window. She instantly fire-called Draco, but Bopsy, his house-elf, showed up instead, so she told told Bopsy to tell Draco to floo over to her place as soon as he could. Almost immediately after she ended the call, Draco stepped through her fire place.

"Draco!" she squealed, and beamed at him, gripping the letter in her hand.

"Zaya! What's so important that you didn't even bother to wait around to explain it to me?" he asked as he kicked the soot off his shoes and brushed the ashes off his robes.

"I got my letter!" she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to will her smile to disappear, "Come to my room." her voice was muffled by her hands, and she turned on her heels and sprinted out of the sitting room to her bedroom. Draco blinked, trying to register what just happened, and then he started running after her.

The owl was perched on the large window beside her bed, and started hooting when they walked in. He sat down on her messy bed and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she scribbled down on the letter and sent the large owl on it's way again. She clambered out onto the ledge of her window, and dangled her feet off the edge, watching the owl disappear into the grey sky. Draco climbed onto the ledge beside her and his senses were attacked by the smell of wet grass. It just stopped raining.

"So, you're really going to Beauxbatons?" he asked, looking out into the glistening grounds of Glass Gardens.

"So it seems." she breathed.

"We always talked about going to the same school, though." he stated nonchalantly.

"It's been my dream to go to Beauxbatons, you know that." her eyes were pleading him to understand why she didn't want to go to Hogwarts as she turned and looked at him. He refused to look at her.

The wind rustled with their hair and rolled up his nose. A shiver shot down his spine and he couldn't take it. He crawled off the windowsill and walked over to the desk. Sitting in the center of the ebony desk was the supply list that comes with the acceptance letter. Draco sighed, and called out to Zaya that he'll be leaving. She swiveled around of the ledge and asked how Narcissa is doing because she only just got released from her coma recently. He answers, she's doing fine, and floos back home.

Zaya stays seated on the ledge for as long as she can remember.


	5. Til the Sky Turns Blue

The silence is awkward, which is a first for four years. The only sound breaking the silence is the crackling of the green flames that shes about to step through. He glances over his shoulder at his mother, who's also gazing at Zaya, but her eyes are unfocused.

"I really don't want this to be it." whispers Zaya as she locks gazes with Draco, "We spent every waking minute together..." her voice trails off and she looks down.

He searches her face for a while, a smile playing on his lips and he eventually holds his hand out for a shake. Noticing the hand, Zaya looks up into his cool silver eyes, then down at his slender hand. She takes it in a firm grip and gives it a solid shake, but doesn't let go. It seems he doesn't make any effort to let go either.

"It doesn't have to be." his voice is quiet, and he smiles a little wider.

A chime echoes through the room, indicating 10am.

The fire grows more wild for a moment.

Alice's hand slides off of Zaya's shoulder.

A shiver rolls down Draco's spine.

They don't know how to say goodbye.

They don't want to say goodbye.

Zaya steps into the fireplace, lets go of Draco's hand and lets her arm fall back to her side. She smiles, a ghost of a smile, and touches the diamond on her necklace before the flames swallow her.

It was five years before they saw each other again.


	6. Til the Thunder Stops Screaming

He's been at Hogwarts for five years now.

He's been dressed in Blue and Bronze for five years.

Sitting tall and proud, Draco Malfoy talks with his two best friends who're sitting across from him, Terry Boot and Micheal Corner. Luna Lovegood sits beside him and he doesn't mind talking to her either, but sometimes all he wants to do is rip his hair out when she opens her mouth. Cho Chang sits to his right, talking to Marietta, who sits across from her. Padma Patil slips in just as the first years line up to be sorted and she slides into a spot beside Micheal. The hall quiets down before Dumbledore even stands up because something draws their attention. Grey eyes momentarily flash to the front while he's speaking to Terry, but his voice falters as he looks again. Draco abruptly closes his mouth mid-sentence, which confuses Terry and they both look towards the front.

Dumbledore stands, and beckons the oldest looking 'first' year towards him. She walks up with a stride that clearly says she's powerful but doesn't know it. As she steps up to Dumbledore, he puts an arm around her bony shoulders.

"Good evening, students! I only have a few things to voice before the sorting. First, to our new-comers, welcome to Hogwarts!" he beams at all the small first years, and squeezes the girls shoulders, "Second, to our returning students, welcome back!" with the arm that isn't around the girl, he gestures to the Great Hall, "And third, this is Zaya Glass. I understand it must seem odd, seeing a student that is not eleven getting sorted but she has transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy. Please, welcome her as you would anyone else. She will be sorted first." his arms slides off her shoulders and she walks away.

Draco's jaw is on the floor.

After the clapping and cheering for the Sorting hats song died down, Professor McGonagall gestured for Zaya to go get Sorted.

So Zaya did just that, and sat on the four-legged stool.

"Ah, Ms. Glass.." a silky voice echoed through her head.

"Bonjour, comme sa va?" she asked.

"Ca va bien, merci. You're very intelligent, I see. Perfect for Ravenclaw, but you're also cunning and ambitious.. You'd fit in fine in Slytherin.." the hat mused, "Tell me, Ms. Glass, what drove you from Beauxbatons?"

"Lets not talk about that, just sort me." drawled Zaya.

There was a pause.

Without warning, or a last spoken word, "RAVENCLAW" echoed through the eager hall and the far left table burst out in loud cheers. Zaya released a long breath through her nose she didn't know she'd been holding. Draco instantly slid his legs over the bench and stood up. The hat was pulled from Zaya's light blue hair and she started making her way to the table clad in blue and bronze. Meeting her halfway was Draco, who pulled her into a hug. At first, her hair got a slightly more solid blue and she stiffened. Then he pulled back and caught her gaze. The sorting continued, the Ravenclaw table stopped cheering.

"Draco?" her dark brown eyes flashed to his Ravenclaw crest, then Prefects badge and then back to his grey eyes, "Draco Malfoy?" a smile broke across Zaya's face as she fingered the crest on Draco's chest.

"I see you stuck to your gut about being in Ravenclaw.."

He didn't say a word, just pulled her into another hug which Zaya returned just as eagerly.


	7. Til the Wind Starts Whistling

Every girl was jealous of Zaya Glass.

Not for normal reasons, though. Most girls would be jealous of the fact that she's popular, or a metamorphmagus, or half Veela, or beautiful, but they aren't.

They're jealous because Draco Malfoy hasn't left her side for two years, and of course, who doesn't want Draco Malfoy?

Rumors started to fly around that they were dating but when the two best friends were confronted with the rumor, they laughed. They couldn't help it. Zaya Glass and Draco Malfoy - dating? A Glass and a Malfoy? The idea was absurd to them. Unimaginable.

Sooner than later, that rumor died away, just around the middle of sixth year. But the suspiciouns and jealously from the other girls did not with the rumor.

Today, the last class of the last day of their sixth year, is potions. They sit at the front of the class, Draco and Zaya, looking like they're paying attention, but the truth of the matter is that their minds are miles away. Zaya's eyes are black, like they always are when she's spaced out and Draco's eyelids are drooping over his unfocused grey eyes.

"Zaya!" a hiss from Draco snaps her our of her reverie.

"What?" she snaps back, turning to look at him.

He jerks his head toward the from and she turns back, inwardly wincing as she catches Snape's glare. Snape didn't reply at first, just stared with a calculating look in his onyx eyes, which makes Zaya want to squirm in her seat. She only squares her shoulders more, and lifts her chin up defiantly. After a breif second of a tension filled staring contest, Snape speaks; "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he drawls and Zaya's lips twitch, aching for her to smirk. She can feel the attention of the entire class on her and Snape now.

"The draught of living death" and Zaya let the corner of her lip twitch into a smirk as she added; "Sir" to the end of her answer as an after thought. Obviously, Snape was irritated that she knew the right answer, because his eyes narrowed and a muscle in his cheek twitched.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" continued Snape.

"Generally it is found in the stomach of a goat, seeing as it is a furball and not a stone as some may believe." the smirk stayed on Zaya's pale lips, taunting the professor. She fixed her posture and continued to stare up at Snape, but not glare.

"And what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Their name." she answered slowly.

Suddenly Snape snapped and turned around, barking at the class to take those down as notes and prepare for next class because they would be brewing the Draught of Living Death. Snape didn't spare Zaya a single glance for the rest of class.

That class was quiet.

Two months into Seventh year, and pranks were being pulled on every person Zaya laid eyes on. Zaya had picked up a thing for pranking after she had visited Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's over the summer. Being Hallowe'en, Zaya found it the perfect opportunity to prank her favorite git. Today, her hair was nazy blue, her skin to pale it was almost silver and her eyes were silver - because she didn't want to be that recognizable, just in case.

The entire great hall fell silent when the tall oak doors were slammed opened with for too much force. The echo of the impact lingered in the eerie silence and for a moment everyone thought a Weasley just strode into the hall, but as they looked closer, their jaw dropped. Anger rolling off the freckled red-head in waves, he clenched his fists and trained his blazing blue eyes on Zaya Glass, who had one eyebrow quirked, a smirk threatening when the Ravenclaw stormed over to her.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Glass?" snapped Draco Malfoy, face reddening under his make-shift freckles, as he stepped up to her. Zaya's other eyebrow was slowly drawn up and the smirk finally broke free as she watched Draco tug angrily at the red hair that fell in his eyes. An impatient growl vibrated the back of Draco's throat when Zaya didn't reply, so she opened her mouth, closed it, stood up and turned to face him.

"All you need is Gryffindor robes," she grabbed the front of Draco's Ravenclaw robes with both hands, tugged once and looked him dead straight in the eye; "And you would have the perfect Hallowe'en costume, Malfoy." her silver orbs glinted evilly and she turned and strode out of the hall, marvelling in the echoed scream of frustration produced from Draco.

They stopped talking after that.


	8. Til the Flowers Never Bloom

She stood up as the train turned, causing her to sway to the side and momentarily loose her balance. A stern, determined expression is etched onto her pale features, and Parvati and Padma Patil glance at her curiously.

"Where are you going, Zaya?" asked Padma.

But Zaya didn't answer, just slid open the compartment door and stalked off in search for the one person who hasn't talked to her in months. She continues to walk, not even swerving to get out of the way for anyone. Instead, they move for her. She nearly walks into him in her frenzy to find him; apparently he was also looking for her.

"Malfoy." she says tightly, as she takes a step back and makes eye contact with him.

"Glass." Draco replies curtly.

Neither speak for a moment, just stand and stare at each other, the only sound being muffled conversations and ear piercing laughter.

"It was just a prank." Zaya finally says softly.

"You didn't get rid of the freckles or hair for a month." came the quiet reply. Draco's right, there are still a few freckles on his nose right now. But they both know it was more than the prank.

"I didn't know it would bug you so much." Zaya sounds desprate now, and she knows this, but she couldn't care less.

"Are you kidding me?" scoffs Draco.

Silence engulfs them once again, since Zaya doesn't know how to reply. They stare at each other, swaying with the train, listening to the hum of the engine.

"So, this is it." Draco states.

"I really don't want this to be it." Zaya pleads, eyebrows drawing together in a frown and she takes a small step toward him.

A wave of deja vu washes over Draco, and he watches Zaya closely as he speaks before he turns around and strides off to his compartment;

"It has to be."

The next time they saw each other, they didn't even realize they were looking at each other. They were brand new Aurors, two years after Hogwarts and they were each walking with their assigned partner. Zaya with Auror Walker and Draco with Auror Poitras. Auror Walker had stopped Auror Poitras to talk about a case involving rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Zaya, or Auror Glass, eyed the blonde boy standing somewhat behind Auror Poitras and just as Zaya was about to say something to him, Auror Walker pulled her away.

Draco Malfoy didn't recognize her either.

Not with her short, choppy pixie cut that looks brown but really is violet or her dark brown wide eyes or her dark tanned skin.

No, Auror Malfoy didn't know her.


	9. Til the Universe Has an End

'Head Auror Glass' was painted on her office door window in bold black letters. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt tapped lightly on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply. Auror Glass was sitting in her large office, bent over the desk that was located in the far corner beside the enchanted window. When the door swung opened, Zaya's head snapped up and she she slowly placed her quill down.

"Something I can help you with, Minister?" she asked politely.

"No, Ms Glass, just stopped by to introduce you to your new partner. He will be co-head." drawled Kingsley.

"Fantastic." a smile graced her lips and Zaya's eyes sparkled with delight, "I could really use the help."

Kingsley nodded and turned toward the door. When he called in her partner, Zaya's blue eyes widened comically. She brushed her silver hair out of her face and watched with complete disbelief as a tall, blonde, pale bloke with pointed features strode into the room, hands intertwined behind his back.

"Draco Malfoy, Zaya Glass." Kingsley motioned from Draco to Zaya then looked at Zaya and was about to repeat himself, but Zaya spoke before he had a chance; "I know him." she stated. Eyebrows raised, Kingsley left, not another word uttered.

"You know me, do you?" Draco drawled as he glanced toward his desk, then at Zaya, then back at his desk. His desk is right across from Zaya's. Zaya stood up, a questioning look etched onto her features, and walked over to Draco. She beamed when he looked down at her, something weak like recognition, dancing in his grey eyes. Then she reached under her shirt collar, and pulled out the necklace she never once took off in over a decade. The smalle diamond popped out from under her collar and Draco's eyes narrowed in a vain attempt to keep them from widening.

"Zaya?" he asked; she nodded faintly. "How long has it been?" he started to sound delighted, "Ten years?"

"Yeah, around there. How did you not recgonize my name?" she poked him in the ribs.

"In my defense, it sounded familiar, but I hadn't heard it in over ten years." he spat.

"Well," Zaya started, and hugged him, grinning as he hugged her back, "What have you been up to for the past ten years?" she said lightly, backing up and sitting back at her desk. Draco settled down into the one across from her and propped his feet up on top it, legs crossed at the ankles and hands intertwined behind his head.

"Well, I got married." he said, with a crooked grin.

"Really?" replied Zaya, "To whom? And why wasn't I invited?" mock hurt lacing her voice.

"I didn't know where you were or how to get a hold of you. If we were still in contact, you would've been invited. Hell, you would have been one of the brides mates!"

"You're avoiding the question I really want an answer too," mumbled Zaya in a sing-song voice, picking up her quill again.

"Harry Potter." whispered Draco fondly, casting his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Zaya's eyebrows flew to her hairline and she snapped her head up so fast her neck cracked - "You married Harry Potter?"

"He proposed! We were just friends, never even dated, and he walked up to me the day before graduation, grabbed my hand, slipped the ring on and said; 'Nice ring, eh?' to which I replied; 'Yes, whose is it?' and he said, 'Yours, if you agree to marry me.' Pretty Gyffindor of him, is it not?" Draco looked at Zaya and winked.

"You were enaged since Hogwarts?" said Zaya incrediously.

"We got married three years ago."

"That's a long time to be engaged for."

"With training, and work and all that, we decided we didn't care when the wedding was, as long as it happened."

For the rest of the day, Zaya and Draco did nothing but talk. They caught up on everything they missed out on in each others life the past ten years, and made jokes and reminicsed. By the end of the day, it was almost as though there wasn't a ten year gap missing in their friendship.

* * *

He knows he won't be able to live with himself. Sure, he did want to be Head Auror, not co-head, but he didn't want to earn it like this. He didn't want to have the title at all if it meant standing in this spot, speaking to the sea of black dresses and pressed suits. He won't be able to do this - he's not ready to talk about her like this yet. He didn't want to ever think that he would be attending this event at such a young age, but here he is, walking away from where he was seated beside Harry and up to the podium that stands beside the ebony box that shines in the dim day light.

"She was the perfect partner." he starts with a nervous laugh.

"Always knowing what to do on missions, always knowing how to write the perfect report, always.. Jsut always being there. But she was more than an Auror partner to me. She was my best friend, my sister, my partner in crime - as people liked to say during Hogwarts everytime we pulled a prank. We were never as good as Fred and George Weasley, oh no. But we were a fine subsitute after they left, I'd like to believe. Mainly because of her. We weren't always close though. We despised each other when we were younger, actually. I'm still never quite sure what changed, or when it did, but it was around her seventh birthday. Our mothers were so delighted to see us getting along.

I remember on her seventh birthday, I got her a necklace. She never took it off. Not once. After Hogwarts, we lost contact. I'll admit, I never thought of her much. We left off on bad terms. But ten years later, and we were assigned as Auror partners. Who knew? I didn't recognize her until I saw that necklace. God, she loved that necklace. It represented.. Everything about us.

We were only partners for a year, before this.

Her last words to me? _I just want to go home_."

An eerie silence crept up and settled over everyone attending the event. The wind rustled the coloured leaves, and played with the occupants hair. Golden light spilled from behind the clouds and illuminated the tears on the brim of his grey eyes.

"Death is a hard topic to get a grasp on. It's sudden and disgusting. It's unforgiving and unforgettable. I think that at one point, I will be able to talk about Zaya Glass without choking up horribly. I'll be able to think back and smile at my memories of her rather then never wanting to think of them again in fear of breaking down. But that won't happen anytime soon. Not today... Not tomorrow..."

His knuckles were white from gripping the podium; "Because I really don't want this to be it.."

He swallowed thickly; "But it has to be"

And Draco Malfoy took one last look into the open cascate, at the peaceful look on Zaya's cold face, at the necklace lying lazily on her chest, then slid his hands into his pockets and walked away. Just walked.


End file.
